


Nighttime Delight

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night at a safe house with Red, Liz hears him having a dream and decides that she needs to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Delight

It was so quiet that the Earth may have just stopped spinning, so dark that the blackness seemed to swallow up the noise. 

Liz awoke, fresh from a dream, but she couldn’t remember it. With a sigh she turned her head and tried to get her bearings.

She and Red were on their eternal quest to ruin the Kabal and although their plans were set in motion, one could never be too careful. Red swept her up and brought her to a safe house. She was out on bond. It wasn’t going to be easy to escape charges for killing the Attorney General of the United States.

But those worries weren’t for here or now. No, the here and now was dark and still…but not quiet. 

Liz slowed her breath and strained to hear. What she heard was her own name coming from Red’s lips. Her mind went towards panic, wondering if he was calling her because something was wrong. She sat up from the couch and swung her bare legs off the edge. 

He grunted. A pause. Said her name again.

Her first instinct of panic melted away, there was something in the way he said her name that she had never experienced before.   
The floor was cold, she crossed the space between her couch and his room. Gently she pushed the door opened and listened. She could hear him breathing heavily, a grunt, and then…a moan. 

The sound sent shivers pulsing down her spine. She went from inquisitive to aroused with one simple sound. 

Quietly she debated her options. This was so far out of her purview. This was the ultimate betrayal of privacy, but it didn’t stop her from pushing the door open and desperately searching the scene in front of her. 

The room was absurdly dark, with only slivers of moonlight peeking through the blinds. She cursed the darkness, her heartbeat quickening with every rustle of the bed. His breaths were deep, and his voice shook as he said her name. 

“Lizzie…”

The two syllables sliced through the silence and sent a shot of adrenaline through her.

Suddenly Elizabeth Keen was possessed, she must have been, because she found herself moving towards his bed. 

Bits of moonlight highlighted his form, laying atop the bed. They’d had a long day and he had apparently collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, fully clothed.

His hands grasped at the bedspread, lungs expanding as his face twisted - in pain or delight she couldn’t tell. But from the noises escaping his lips, it must be a sensual dream. 

Keen found herself at his bedside, her hands itching to touch his legs, to undo his suit and run her hands along his body. Whatever breath inhabited her lungs fled as she realized he was hard. 

Raymond Reddington laid in front of her, sprawled out on a bed, panting, saying her name and…hard. A tiny whimper escaped her own throat. She ran a hand on the bed, fingers dancing, working up her nerve before running it along his leg, moving up towards his groin. She only paused for a moment before putting her hand on his strained heat.

A sound of satisfaction emanated from his mouth. 

Slowly she reached for the zipper and slid it down. To her the sound was deafening, but he remained asleep. She spread open the fly and realized he was wearing boxers. It was easy to locate the silky opening in the dark and pull out his cock.

Liz’s brain was screaming: stop, turn back, danger! This was wrong on every level, she was violating him, but also giving him what he wanted…in his dreams at least. But this was reality, her lowering her head to his sex was very real, her putting her lips on his pulsing dick was very real.

She savored the heavy heat in her mouth, surprised at how big Red was. There was no way she could fit him entirely in her mouth, so her hand helped out. Slowly she began to move her head up and down, swirling her tongue around him, tasting every inch of him, breathing in his scent. 

It wasn’t until she found herself here, knelt at his bedside, sucking him off that she realized how badly she wanted this.

His spine arched, head going back as she quickened her pace. She was so wet that her underwear must be soaked. Desperately she wanted him to wake up, yank her on the bed and undo her with his mouth, his fingers, his cock.

She moaned around him and his body shook as his hands reached blindly in the dark. His fingers brushed her hair, he grunted and then came hard in her mouth. 

With a sharp intake of breath he opened his eyes.

Red realized that there was cold air hitting his body and that someone’s hot breath was tempering that cold air. His fingertips felt hair, so he dug in, running his hand through the soft strands. But as his mind woke up, realizing he was in a safe house with only Lizzie, he froze, scooting up and snapping on the light. 

The harsh glare brought reality crashing down on them both. He looked down to see Lizzie, her warm cheek resting on his legs, his pants undone, his now flaccid penis out of his pants. Sweat dripped down his face and he watched, struck by silence as she moved, putting him back in his pants and zipping up his pants.

The look on Reddington’s face in that moment will forever be ingrained in Elizabeth Keen’s mind. It was a mix of shock, fury, and slight satisfaction. 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” she managed.

His features descended into disappointment. “Lizzie…what have you done?”


End file.
